


Vid: Perfect Day

by cosmic_llin



Category: Swallows and Amazons (1974)
Genre: Adventure, Childhood, Fanvids, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: All of this world is for children who play.





	Vid: Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



**Music:**  Perfect Day, by Miriam Stockley

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Miriam-stockley-perfect-day-lyrics)

**Download:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?6qm3i1f3qiacfcy)

 


End file.
